tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Meet Mondo Gecko
[[Episodenguide (2012)|'Zurück zur Episodenliste']] Meet Mondo Gecko ("Darf ich vorstellen: Mondo Gecko") ist die 69. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 17. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Tod der Langeweile!Eines Tages ist Michelangelo so gelangweilt, dass nicht einmal die neueste Folge von Crognard the Barbarian ihn wieder muntermachen kann. Jedoch hat er auch keinerlei Lust, sich Leonardo und April bei ihrem Ninjutsu-Training anzuschließen oder sich Donatellos komplizierte wissenschaftliche Ausführungen über die Zusammenbrauung des Retromutagens für Karai anzuhören, und Raphael will lieber alleine mit seinen Actionfiguren spielen, als zu zweit etwas zu unternehmen. Da trifft es sich gut für ihn, dass Casey, der wieder einmal zu Besuch gekommen ist, sich im Versteck genauso langweilt wie er, und so toben sie mit Skateboard und Rollerblades auf den Dächern der Stadt herum. thumb|200px|New Skater in TownInmitten ihres Vergnügens aber begegnen die beiden einem anderen Skateboarder - einem Echsenmutanten, den Michelangelo natürlich einen Spitznamen verpasst: "Mondo Gecko". Dieser Neuankömmling entpuppt sich als leicht überdrehter Spaßvogel und hoffnungsvoller Pro-Boarder namens Jason, und auf Anfragen erzählt dieser ihnen, wie ihm vor einem Jahr ein Kanister mit Ooze auf dem Kopf gefallen ist und ihn (dank seines Haus-Geckos Lars) in seine gegenwärtige Gestalt verwandelt hat. Casey ist Mondos Verhalten gegenüber misstrauisch geworden, doch Michelangelo wischt jegliche Bedenken seines Freundes beiseite und folgt Mondo, als dieser sich entfernt, gefolgt von einem leicht besorgten Casey. thumb|left|200px|Rematch Round IIWährend ihrer Spritztour aber begegnen die drei Hun und den Purple Dragons bei einem Raubzug und verwickeln die Gangster in eine Keilerei. Die Dragons sind kein großes Problem für sie, doch Hun ist ihnen über, bis er versehentlich auf Mondos Skateboard ausrutscht und in der Gasse darunter in einen Müllcontainer fällt. Als Mondo den Dragons danach eine große Summe Geldes, welches sie gestohlen haben, abknöpfen will, trennt sich Casey empört von den beiden; doch kaum ist er unten in der Gasse angelangt, wird er plötzlich von jemandem aus dem Hinterhalt heraus angegriffen... thumb|200px|Meet "Mr. X"In der Zwischenzeit führt Mondo seinen neuen Freund in einen ihm unbekannten Teil der New Yorker Kanalisation und erzählt ihm dabei von seinem Wohltäter, einem "Mr. X", der ihm und anderen Mutanten ein neues Heim und einen neuen Sinn im Leben gegeben hat. Doch kaum sind sie unten angekommen, wird Michelangelo in einem Käfig gefangen, und dann erscheint auch "Mr. X" - der sich zu Michelangelos Schrecken als Xever entpuppt und Mondo Gecko weisgemacht hat, dass er einer der Guten und die Turtles die Bösen sind! Dazu kommt noch, dass Xever vorhat, Michelangelo als Teilnehmer an einem "Rennen" teilnehmen zu lassen, aus dem der Turtle nicht lebend wieder rauskommen soll... zusammen mit Casey, welcher ebenfalls von Fishface gefangen genommen worden ist. thumb|left|200px|SpurensucheWährenddessen beginnen die anderen Turtles sich (endlich) ernsthafte Sorgen um die beiden Ausreißer zu machen, und da sie die Anrufe auf ihren T-Phones nicht beantworten, nutzen sie und April eine Spürsignalfunktion in Michelangelos Telefon, um diesen ausfindig zu machen. Bald geht das Signal jedoch verloren, doch dann erfahren sie per Polizeifunk von der Gefangennahme der Purple Dragons, bei der Casey ein eindeutiges Zeichen seines Mitwirkens hinterlassen hat, und sie begeben sich auf dem Weg dorthin, um die Spur ihrer Freunde wieder aufzunehmen. thumb|200px|The Race is on!In ihrer Zelle beginnen Michelangelo und Casey bereits mit ihrem Schicksal zu hadern, als plötzlich Mondo auftaucht, den Xevers brutale Absichten davon überzeugt haben, dass er einer üblen Lüge aufgesessen ist. Als er sie aber befreien will, wird er von Xever erwischt, der mit diesem "Verrat" bereits gerechnet hat, und wird von ihm als Strafe ebenfalls zur Teilnahme am Todesrennen verurteilt - mit niemand anderem als Xever selbst als ihren Konkurrenten! Und unter dem Jubel der unter Hochspannung mitfiebernden Zuschauer (allesamt Feinde der Turtles) wird das Rennen gestartet. thumb|left|200px|Sieg auf der eigenen LinieDas Rennen durch die Kanaltunnel der Stadt beginnt für die drei Gefangenen zuerst hoffnungsvoll, doch Xever schummelt mithilfe von raketenbetriebenen Skatern und zahlreichen Hindernissen und Todesfallen, die er während seines Vorbeilaufs aktiviert. Unter Aufbietung ihres gesamten Geschicks können Michelangelo, Casey und Mondo mit Müh und Not ihre Haut retten, durch improvisiertes Teamwork schließlich Xevers Vorsprung zunichte machen, und dank Mondo das Rennen sogar sehr knapp zu gewinnen. thumb|200px|Eine neue Freundschaft!Xever konfrontiert als schlechter Verlierer die drei neuen Freunde mit gezückter Waffe, doch dann treffen die anderen Turtles und April mit dem Shellraiser ein und schlagen Xever von der Bildfläche. Mondo Gecko wird nun dem Rest der Turtle-Familie vorgestellt, und zusammen stimmen er und sein neuer bester Freund einen neuen Siegesschrei an... Zitate *'Michelangelo': Was macht ihr Jungs da? Fong: Ähm... Wir helfen einem Freund dabei, seine... Wertsachen in unser Versteck zu bringen? Michelangelo: Hmmm... - Ist cool. Viel Glück dabei! Casey: Mikey! Du weißt doch, dass sie lügen, oder? Michelangelo: Häh!?!? Trivia *Der Episodentitel ist eine Hommage an die Episode "Michelangelo Meets Mondo Gecko" der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie, welche Mondos ersten Auftritt in dieser Serie markiert. **Xever wird von Mondo Gecko "Mr. X" genannt. Ein Charakter mit diesem Namen trat bereits in "Michelangelo Meets Mondo Gecko" der 1987iger Cartoonserie auf. Auch hier war er es, der Mondo zu kriminellen Taten anstachelte. *Mondo Gecko verwendet das Schlagwort "Cowabunga" aus der 1987iger Cartoonserie. *Robbie Rist, der Synchronsprecher von Mondo Gecko, sprach bereits Michelangelo in den Live Action-Filmen. *In der Szene, in der das Licht von Xevers Arena eingeschaltet wird, ist im Hintergrund kurz der Sound des Lieds [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/We_Will_Rock_You_(Lied) We Will Rock You] der Band Queen zu hören. *Obwohl die Shredder Mutants in der Episode "Return to New York" ihr Ende fanden, sind ihre Umrisse hier klar und deutlich als Zuschauer bei Xevers Kampfveranstaltung zu sehen. *In dieser Episode wird erstmals Xevers Nachname - Montes - erwähnt, welcher höchstwahrscheinlich von Sebastian Montes, dem Regisseur dieser Episode, inspiriert wurde. *In einer Kampfszene benutzt Hun den "One Inch Punch" an Casey. Diese Technik stammt wahrscheinlich aus dem Wing Chun-System des Kung Fu, wurde aber besonders von Bruce Lee popularisiert. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)